


Distractions

by JuliaM (seshat0120)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshat0120/pseuds/JuliaM
Summary: Jack gets a bit distracted and Daniel pays the price.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 63





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly reposting my SG1 fic so if this seems familiar, that's why.

“It could have happened to anyone, Daniel.” Jack patiently explained as held his front door open and waited for Daniel to slowly pass him. The younger man was still a little shaky on the crutches he was using and Jack wasn’t sure if it was a byproduct of the painkillers Daniel had been given or if he just wasn’t used to the crutches yet. It also could have had something to do with his lack of depth perception since his left eye was still swollen nearly shut. Jack tried not to flinch at the scowl that came his way.

“Yeah, sure…anyone, Jack. It could happen to anyone.” Daniel glared at Jack, or tried to, when he put a hand out to steady him as he stumbled on the steps leading down to the living room. “I think you’ve done enough damage, don’t you?” he growled.

Jack held both hands up and backed away a half step. “Just trying to help. You want to fall again, it’s your choice.”

“Pfft,” was Daniel’s response as he made his way over to the couch and dropped down to it with a barely muffled groan.

“Pfft?” Jack echoed. “What’s that supposed to mean.”

“It means I’ve had just about enough of your ‘help’ today, that’s what it means. And who’s fault was it that I fell? Hmm?”

“I said I was sorry,” Jack said. He sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of Daniel and started to reach out to him. He quickly pulled his hand back when the glare from Daniel’s one open eye went up a notch or two.

“Explain to me how sorry makes it better?” Daniel demanded “Does that somehow make my glasses whole again? Does that make my eye less swollen? Does that magically erase the torn ACL? I need surgery for that, Jack. Sur. Ger. Y,” he growled making every syllable its own word. “Sorry doesn’t make that go away. Maybe if you listened to me for a change.”

“Hey, I listen,” Jack snapped. He felt bad….maybe even guilty…about Daniel’s injuries but could only go so far when dealing with a pissy Daniel.

“Really?! Really?!” Daniel sputtered. “You listen?” he asked incredulously. “If you listen then, please, tell me how you missed the part about me saying there was some kind of pressure plate in the wall? How did you miss me saying that since we didn’t know what it was for, it was best not to touch until I finished translating the writing on the walls on the off chance that it would tell us what it was for? Were there too many words in all that?” He may have still been doped up on painkillers but it wasn’t interfering with his ability to fume.

Jack winced again both from the impressive glare Daniel was still able to give as well as knowing it was his fault that Daniel had been injured. He hadn’t been paying attention when Daniel had cautioned him about the pressure plate and they’d found out the hard way, or rather Daniel had found out the hard way, that leaning on it caused a trap door to open in the floor. A trap door Daniel had, unfortunately, been on top of. The drop through the floor hadn’t been more than a few feet but it was enough that Daniel had ended up very bruised, slightly concussed, and with a torn ACL in his right knee. “I was distracted,” Jack mumbled with a little shrug. “It could have happened to anyone.”

“Distracted?” Daniel questioned. “What distracted you? There was nothing in that room that could have possibly distracted you.” He caught the smirk on Jack’s face and remembered that right before the trap door opened under him he’d been leaning down to see some of the writing on the lower part of one of the walls with his back to Jack. “Oh...you weren’t,” he challenged but he knew the truth of it. “You were,” he exclaimed sitting up quickly until his bruised body reminded him that fast moves weren’t a very good idea at all. “Ow,” he groaned sinking back against the sofa with a hand around his ribs. His one eyed piercing look stopped Jack from offering any help. “You were staring at my ass again, weren’t you?” Daniel accused once the pain had ratcheted down some.

Jack shrugged. “It’s a nice ass, what can I say?”

“It’s a bruised ass,” Daniel heatedly pointed out.

A wide grin came to Jack’s face. “Can I see?” he asked then smirked again.

“No, you cannot see,” Daniel quickly responded. “Consider yourself lucky if you ever see my ass again. Hell, consider yourself lucky if you’re not sleeping on the couch for the rest of our lives.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Jack wheedled. He moved to sit on the couch next to Daniel. “I’ll kiss it make it better,” he offered with a leer.

“Bruised, Jack. Very bruised and very sore. No touching.”

“Well, there’s no bruise here,” Jack pointed out softly and placed a gentle kiss in the middle of Daniel’s forehead. “And none here,” he added placing another soft kiss on Daniel’s right eyelid. “And this looks ok, too,” he said as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Daniel’s mouth.

Daniel let out a little sigh and shook his head slightly. “You’re lucky I love you, you know,” he said as he moved closer to Jack and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I guess this means I’m forgiven,” Jack asked then dropped a kiss to the top of Daniel’s head. He slipped his arm around Daniel’s shoulders, gently pulling him closer, then ran his fingers through his hair.

Daniel sighed again. “You’re forgiven...but no more ass staring off-world.”

“No more ass staring off-world,” Jack agreed solemnly. “From now on, I’ll do all my ass staring right here on earth.”


End file.
